Story lines in Aftermath
Base Game Second Pennsylvanian Commonwealth Should the player decide to head south to Philadelphia they will have to travel through several ruined settlements on the way, going down the Pennsylvania Turnpike and going through the towns of Allentown and King of Prussia before arriving in the city. After leaving New Wilkes the player will first have to make it through miles of wilderness with only minor settlements on the way, and very few people. On the way the player will stumble upon a National Guard Outpost and will be offered a place in the organization, and promises of the return of the old national government. If the player accepts then they will have the opportunity to begin the National Guard questline, if not the commander there will express that he regrets the player won't join them, but still gives directions on how to get to Philadelphia and allows them to buy and sell goods at the trader. The player continues south until they arrive in Allentown, which has been reduced to an incredibly small settlement numbering only about 500 people. The town has just been sacked by a group of outlaws and the local mayor is organizing a militia to go after them in the uninhabited ruins of the old city. If the player chooses not to help the mayor then they are free to continue south, but will be unable to trade for supplies at the settlement and will also be shunned by the local population. If the player agrees to help then they will venture further into the ruins of the city along with the fellow militiamen. There is a firefight before the bandits retreat further away, with the militia in pursuit. After another heavy fight their leader is captured, and the mayor decides to execute him there and then. The player can decide to stop him, which will result in a less enthusiastic thanks from the settlement, or to allow him to proceed, which will give the player a better reputation in the town, as well a small monetary reward. The next settlement that the player will arrive at is Kutztown, which is built up around the ruins of the old college. While here the player will be offered several quests for scientists at the college that will result in more upgrades for weapons and additional advanced gear. After moving on from Kutztown the player will pass through Reading and will then end up in King of Prussia, where they first make contact with the SPC. The local SPC division is there trying to eliminate a raiding party from the JDB, and the commanding officer decides that if the player wants to join they need to prove themselves and help eliminate the raiding party. After clearing the enemies from an old house the officer directs the player to the SPSs headquarters at the ruins of the old City Hall. The commander then tells the player that they can take a ride back to the city with them on the train, which they have recently got running again. The player will arrive at City Hall with the officer who gives the player some basic armor and a new weapon after they're formally sworn into the SPC. After that they're ordered to help put down a rebellion that rose up in Camden. After arriving the player will discover that several hostages have been taken, and that they are now the ranking officer there. The player will have the option to resolve the situation peacefully, or to kill all the rebels and possibly the hostages. if the player decides to attack the rebels then there will be a short firefight, and the player must move as quickly as possible in order to keep the amount of dead hostages to a minimum. However, if the player elects to go the peaceful way, they can negotiate with the rebel leader, the leader will release the hostages in exchange for safe passage out of Camden and into JDB territory. Choosing the peaceful option will result in the SPC leadership being happier, and they will send the player on a new mission to infiltrate the settlement at Atlantic City, and hopefully convince the people in charge there to rise up against the JDB. Category:Aftermath Category:Pancake301 Category:Second Pennsylvanian Commonwealth Category:Jersey Devils Brigade